What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Splatoon Movie/Transcript/Scene 1
Scene 1/15: ⟵ - ⟶ Transcript (After the opening credit, the screen shows a sign says "8 years later" before the camera cuts to an over head view of urchin underpass, covered in blue and orange ink. It slowly zooms in on Squidwin, now 14, who is spreading blue ink across the map. He dodges ink and runs forward, inking ground for his team. He is now being pursued by a team of three orange inklings) (The camera pans to Beako, the pelican and Fins, the fish) Beako: And Squidwin dashes cross' the concrete as he's being chased by 3 members of the Orange Team! How's he gonna escape from this chaos? (The camera pans to the Squid Sisters, who are next to Beako and Fins. The Squid Sisters are nibbling on jellyfish-shaped sugar cookies.) Marie: Which team do you think will win, Callie? Callie: (pumping fist into air) Blue, of course! Blue's on my side, and there ain't no losin'! Marie: Are you squidding me? The Orange Team might take the cake! Callie: (facepalms) Why must we disagree on everything that bounces outta' our salty tongues? (The camera flips back to Squidwin.) Fins: From the looks of things, Squidwin's managed to back himself into a tight corner here. He's gonna have to seek out some shelter if he wants to get out of this one without getting splattered! Squidwin: (realises he is cornered) Oh, Hermit Crab! Hey, blues?! Over here, come help me out! Blue Inkling 1: We're preoccupied by the floor, dude! There's way too much orange ink over here! Squidwin: (frustrated) Argh! Every single time, they leave me to fend for myself! (A blast of orange ink strikes Squidwin and he disappears, only to respawn back at his spawn point.) Beako: Oh and would you look at that! They got him, and now the Oranges are going to move closer towards the Blues' spawn point. So far, the game has been fairly one-sided but anything could change in these last 60 seconds! Blue Inkling 2: 60 Seconds?! NO WAY, SQUIDDOS! Hurry, everyone to the middle in an INSTANT! Fins: From what we can see, the Blues are co-ordinating an attack to the Oranges' turf. If they're successful, this could really turn the tables! (Camera pans over to the cheerleading stand.) Lil: '(''cheerleading) Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Go, go, go Orange! You can kick those Blues' rear behinds! (softly at the camera) And especially with Squidwin on the team, those silly "Bloosers" don't stand a chance! (Camera pans towards Sir Jacques, the jellyfish TV reporter, and Earl, the penguin cameraman, who are reporting live at the event) '''Sir Jacques: Welcome back to Squid News, where we're delivering the latest news to you live from Goby Arena... and only 60 seconds remain for this darn Turf War! Earl: Show's almost over! The Orange team's gettin' away with their mean schemes! (Camera cuts back to the action) Squidwin: How the heck should we be in the winning lane at this point? This is all of your faults! If you'd come and help me we could have done this sooner! Blue Inkling 3: Come on! You can't pin this on us! No use complaining now, let's just pull this back as best as we can. Orange Inkling 1: Surprise! (splatters two of the Blue Inklings with a Slosher, leaving only Squidwin and Blue Inkling 2 remaining. Two more Orange Inklings appear from behind him.) Pen: Hey Blues, THERE'S NOWHERE TO HIDE AT THIS POINT! LOOK OUT! (Squidwin makes eye contact with Pen, and he blushes as his eyes begin to widen) Blue Inkling 2: Squidwin! Strengthen your tentacles, cause we can't give up now! Beako: This is incredible! Those two Inklings are currently holding off against the entire Orange Team without any assistance! (Camera cuts to the Jellyfish Pizza Prince Pizzeria, where TJ and Peter are watching the event while eating a large pizza) Peter: (mouth full of Veggie Pizza) Squidwin might actually be able to pull this back! TJ: I wouldn't think so. They've got 20 seconds and look how much Orange Ink there is... (Sheldon and Crusty Sean enter the pizzeria) Sheldon: Woohoo! Go Orange! I told you they'd win, as they've got the tangerines to- Crusty Sean: (sighs) Of course you did... (Camera back to Callie and Marie) Marie: This is so exciting! Both teams are fighting for the medal! Callie: 15 seconds. Blue might do it if they can pull themselves together here... (Camera on Squidwin) Squidwin: We're doing it! Everyone, to me- (he is splattered) Pen: Thought you could get away from us, did'ja? Orange Team, SCRAM! Beako: Ouch! What a terrible explosion as Squidwin got blasted in the last few seconds! Countdown starts now! 10! Fins: 9! (Camera begins to pan across the audience, showing shots of the characters as everyone counts down) Callie: 8! Marie: 7! Lil: 6! Cheerleader Inkling: 5! Crusty Sean: 4! Sheldon: 3! TJ: 2! Peter: 1! (An airhorn sounds and the Inklings stop fighting.) Fins: ANNNNDDDDD TIME IS UP FOLKS! Beako: All participants must make their way to the changing rooms! This game really blew our socks off! Yeah! (Beako jumps in joy and accidentally swallows Fins. Fins shouts inside of him. Quickly he punches himself in on his belly causing him to cough Fins out. Fins coughs and gasps before glares at Beako) Beako: '(''laugh nervously) Sorry, Fins. I'm just little enthusiastic. (Camera goes back to Squidwin's group) '''Blue Inkling 2: Well, you can't get every medal into your hands... Squidwin: If you two had been where you had supposed to be we might have had a chance... Blue Inkling 3: She came out of nowhere! What was I supposed to do?! Squidwin: Not get hit, maybe? You could see her coming from a mile away! Blue Inkling 1: (taunting) Of course you could, Squidwin. Squidwin: What's that supposed to mean?! Blue Inkling 3: You were crushing on her, big time, dude. We saw your cheeks go red when she was in your face! Squidwin: (irritated) Shut up! You're just trying to change the subject from the fact that you screwed this whole think up! Judd: Ladies and gentlemen! Squids and all! The results are in! Li'l Judd and I have studied the area and we have decided on a winner! (crowd goes silent) Li'l Judd: And the winner is... With 60.3% of the arena covered in their ink... (suspenseful silence) Li'l Judd: ORANGE! (crowd cheers) Marie: (to Callie) I knew it! Told you so! Callie: '''Oh, Sea Rats.... '''Marie: Now the pay-up you've promised? Callie: '(''reaches her coin from her pocket) Here you go. (Marie takes it and laughs) (camera back to Squidwin) '''Squidwin: (furious) Oh, son of the Ink Gun! This's just perfect!! Of course! This is all your faults, you know! If you hadn't ditched me when I was cornered! Blue Inkling 1: Chill out! It doesn't matter now! Squidwin: (angry) Do you have any idea how much this game meant to me? This was going to be my big break, and you three ruined it! Blue Inkling 2: Okay, okay. Let's not overreact... Squidwin: (still angry) OVERREACT?! I'm not overreacting! The whole of Inkopolis was watching that match, now everyone knows what a loser I am! (camera goes towards Sir Jacques, who is interviewing members of the Orange team) Sir Jacques: So miss, uh... your name please. Pen: Pen. Sir Jacques: Miss Pen, thank you. Since you and your orange team had won in the Turf War, beat the blues, and won money, what're you gonna do next? Pen: (thinking) Well.... I don't know. Just going home. Sir Jacques: Everyone, give it up for Pen, the captain of the Orange Team! Earl: Good job, girl. I was rooting for you all the way. (Camera goes to the pizzeria, where TJ and Peter have finished eating their pizza.) TJ: Do you think Squidwin will take losing very well? Peter: To be honest? No. It's Squidwin we're talking about. He always wants to win everything. Life's a competition for him. Jelly: Is that your friend in the Turf War? Peter: Yeah, but he doesn't take losing very well. He's gonna be grumpy all weekend... (Camera goes back to Squidwin's group, in the changing rooms. Squidwin is on the edge of anger. Squidwin: Every time I get a shot at something, someone has to mess it up! (raises fist) Blue Inkling 3: Calm the heck down! Are you five years old or something? We lost. It's bad luck. We'll have to do better next time. (At a loss for words, Squidwin throughs a punch towards Blue Inkling 3, but he misses. Blue Inklings 1 + 2 go Squidwin to hold him back.) Blue Inkling 1: Whoa whoa whoa. Break it up. There's no point getting angry over it. You're just making a bigger fool of yourself. Squidwin: Oh, so that's what I am now, huh?! A fool?! (breaks free from his allies' grip). Blue Inkling 1: Chill down, bro! What're you think you doing now? Squidwin: What am I think I'm doing now?! I'm gonna go out there and show them what I think of their stupid Turf War. Does this concerned you?! (Squidwin leaves the changing rooms and goes out into the crowd.) Blue Inkling 2: Squidwin, stop! Blue Inkling 3: Just let him be. He needs to let off some steam. Blue Inkling 1: What a knucklehead. I don't want him on my team ever again. (Camera follows Squidwin as he pushes through the crowd, making his way towards Beako and Fins, who are talking to Sir Jacques in a live TV interview) Fins: There were some incredible moments in that game. We can replay the footage and see when Pen managed to ambush the Blues in the final 20 seconds. That must've really annoyed them! Sir Jacques: Certainly, Fins. And Beako, what are your thoughts on that game? Beako: That was the best game I've watched in a long while, Jacques. As Fins said, some of those moments were unmissable and- (Squidwin pushes Sir Jacques out of the way, interrupting Beako's speech.) Squidwin: (enraged) Alright, listen up. It might have looked like we lost out there, but I did all of the work! I was left to do everything while my teammates messed around, doing absolutely nothing! Earl: Whoa stop right there. What are you doing?! This is a live broadcast! Squidwin: Do you think I care?! This whole thing doesn't even matter, anyway. It's rigged - I tell you - completely and utterly unfair! Beako: (calling out) Can we get security?! (Camera goes over to Lil, as she watches the events unfold on the stadium's big screen) Lil: (laughing) Poor little Squidwin can't take losing. Serves him right. He's a whiny "blooser" anyways. Cheerleader Inkling: What's going on? Lil: (amused) Squidwin's having a little tantrum because he lost. (Scene change to the Pizzeria) TJ: (holding his head in his hands, embarrassed) Oh, for Kraken's sake... Peter: What is wrong with him? (Crusty Sean, Sheldon and Jelly look up at the TV screen) Sheldon: Is that your friend? Peter: (embarrassed) ... No. He's just someone else who was on the team... (Scene goes back to Squidwin.) Sir Jacques: Earl. Stop the cameras. (to Squidwin) Do you realize what you've done?! Ruining our show?! I hope you're sorry! (Squidwin freezes, realising the fool he has made of himself.) Fins: Yeah, nice job kid. Now the whole of Inkopolis knows how much of a brat you are! Squidwin: (shouting, running away) I hate this whole stupid competition! Earl: Let's try that again... Beako: Apologies for the interruption folks, but one of the competitors is having one of his moments... (Camera follows Squidwin as he runs through Inkopolis to get to his home where his mother is watching a soap opera on TV) Aqua: Hey, buddy! How'd the game go? Squidwin: (relieved that his mother wasn't watching, sighs) Oh yeah. It went great. Aqua: Did you win? Squidwin: (muttering) Of course I did. (Aqua comes over to hug her son) Aqua: (squeals in her joy and grabs his cheeks) I'm so proud of you, son! (nuzzles his nose) Your father would be proud too... (baby talk) Squidwin: (removes himself from his mother's graps) Yeah... That's great, but please don’t do that! I’m not a toddler anymore, okay, geez. I'm going to bed. I'm too tired right now. Aqua: Okay honey! Let me know if you want anything! (Squidwin goes into his room where he collapses in bed. Checking his phone, he sees a message from TJ which says "What the heck?". He throws his phone on the ground and pulls the bed covers over him, while watching his pet nudibranch, Clapper.) Squidwin: (sighs) I hate this life. I never want to be in a Turf War again. Ruthie: '(''Squidwin's little sister voice-over) I'm home, mommy! (appears in the scene through the doorway to his room) Hello, big bro! '''Squidwin: (gloomy) Yo, sis'. How's your Girl Squid Scout Cookie Service been going so far? Ruthie: 'Oh, just fine. Even selling cookies made hungry for my own cookies. So how's your Turf War going? Did you win? (''Squidwin groans softly) What? Aren't you gonna tell me or not? Did you lost? '''Squidwin: Shhh! Not so loud. Mom will not notice that I really did. Just keep it a secret, okay? Ruthie: '''Well, you'll promise me to help by be on my funny video where I will shoot you playing with my dollys so I can then post it to share everyone on Squidgram? '''Squidwin: (making his annoyed face and clams much to his emberssment) Sure.... 'Ruthie: '(salutes) Your favor accepted! Squid Scout promise! Good night! (the camera slowly pans out and fades to black as Squidwin falls asleep, exhausted from his rampage)